Romantic Holiday's for all
by miki230
Summary: how Rahzel Alzeid and the gang celebrate the holidays! Romantic or otherwise it should be a blast! R&R Plz!


**Chapter 1: Halloween**

**Summary: It's Halloween for Rahzel and Alzeid. Rahzel wants to go to a party; what will Alzeid have to do to keep her by his side for the holidays.**

**In this story it is 4 years after the original story and has nothing to do with what is happening in the story at the moment. Heat is not in this story, let's just say he had some more important business to attend to…Aka a woman. Alzeid may be a little oc and so might Rahzel but I will do my best to keep them in character. **

**I will get to my other stories soon as I finish my NaNoWriMo. My brain hurts so I wrote this while taking a break. Let the fun begin!**

**I do not own this. I only on my plot and OOC's that may be here!**

_**Dreams **_**Talking and Other.**

**Rahzel: 19**

**Alzeid: 28**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Alzeid's PoV**

'_I will make your damn boring life more excited and fun!' the young girl told me. 'Ah yes, this dream, how many times have I heard her say those words? How long has it been since then?' I could remember it all so clearly. That was the day that black haired blue eyed vixen had entered my life. I saw all the times we would travel and how she always managed to get in trouble. I saw the day her father had come for her yet she chose me…wait that's not right…whatever. She did choose __**ME**__ over her father and came with me to continue our travels. That was 4 years ago._

Before my dreams could go further I felt a weight drop painfully hard across my upper body. I knew I could not have had my accustomed ten hours asleep because I would have woken up if that was true. When I opened my eyes I was met with amazingly blue ones. I groaned, "Rahzel, you better have a good reason for waking me up." I threatened. "Well I do, Halloween is coming and I want to go to a party! The boy I met yesterday, Kana, is throwing one and he said I could go. So please let me go!?" she said giving me her best puppy eyes.

By know I had sat up so the effect her eyes had on me was even stronger given the fact she was sitting on my lap. "Rahzel, you woke me up for that? Also, did you forget that you met that guy because someone was chasing him with a gun?" I asked while removing her from my body and getting up. "Yes, I have not been to a Halloween party because you said I was too young! Well now I am 19 and I can protect myself well enough so let me go!" She argued.

"No, you still get kidnapped or lost every time I look away and I have to go save you so no." I answered before walking out to go take a shower, a very, very cold one. Once I had somewhat calmed down I checked the time. '11, great, I had 6 hours of sleep. I don't know why I put up with that stupid chick!' I thought to myself but I knew why I put up with her, I just wouldn't admit it.

When I entered the kitchen Rahzel turned to me with a mug of hot cocoa. "Here, this should wake you up, okay? I added 8 spoons of sugar instead of 6 since I woke you early." She looked angry still but I assumed that that was to be expected. I took the mug and drank it, I didn't tell her if it was good or not but then again I never had before so why should I start now.

When we had finished our breakfast Rahzel said that even if she wasn't allowed to go to the party we had to have costumes and drug me, literally, out of the inn and to some costume store she found. I looked at the costumes as she threw the ones she liked at me to carry. She seemed to be having fun so I just watched for trouble and ignored her. At least I tried till she shoved me into a changing room with half the pile she had given to me.

"Try those on and pick out the one you like best!" she called before I heard the next door over slam shut.

**Rahzel's PoV**

I couldn't wait to see what Alzeid picked and hoped I went with something good to show him. He was a little dense when it came to anything other than revenge and killing. He still kept searching after all these years, yes we had found the woman but no she did not kill his father because his father was still alive, now we had to find him.

I turned to my pile of clothes. "OKAY! Let's get started!" I grabbed a costume and held in against me, 'nope, next, next, next, Yes!' I went through the whole pile till deciding on a costume. The outfit was a red piece of cloth that covered my chest with one leather buckle on each side that attached to a red skirt. The outfit then had red pumps and devil horns to top it off. I smiled; the outfit was the same crimson as Alzeid's eyes. To top the outfit off and make it perfect it had fluffy white fringe around the whole thing and fish nets. It reminded me of him and it made me look sexy so I figured it would be perfect. I stepped out of the stall but Alzeid wasn't done yet. I knocked on his dressing room door but all I got was a "sit" and nothing else. I took my seat and glared as the other guys stared. When I heard the click of the lock turning on Alzeid's door I turned and almost fell out of my chair. He was standing in the doorway with a blue slick dress shirt, black pants and a black cape. When he opened his mouth to talk he also had vampire fangs.

"Rahzel, this is the only thing that was not stupid so I went with this but the teeth are annoying. You are the one paying for this." I heard him say but I was still wrapped up in how hot he was. "Why should I pay if you picked the costume!?" I argued back to cover my gawking. "Because I don't want the costume, if you are not paying then I will put it back." He answered in a bored tone. "Fine!" I gave in.

**Alzeid's PoV**

I was going to need another ice water shower, a long one. Rahzel must have been doing this intentionally! She had picked a devil girl outfit; it had a fabric long sleeved top that just barely covered her breasts. Those 2 had grown considerably in four years. The bottoms were a silky red mini skirt with fishnets and pumps. Her midriff was bare except for where the white fringe dusted. On top of her head were red horns, overall I was in trouble.

She kept staring at me but I had enough sense not to ask why but I couldn't help starring right back. She paid for our costumes and we got changed into our regular clothes. This gave me some time to fix my problem before heading back to the inn with Rahzel. She was still hinting at the party and my answer was still no.

When we reached the inn Rahzel was almost bowled over by someone. "Stupid chick, be more careful." I had caught her before she fell. "Stop calling me that! I am okay, thanks for catching me." I was still amazed at the fact that she could yell and thank you in the same moment. She was trying to stand but I couldn't get my arms to let go. I noticed that she had definitely grown in the past four years. Rahzel was taller, maybe reaching 5'3" if she tried. She had filled out as well, curvier in all the right places. It felt good to hold her but I knew I had to let her go.

I did so a looked at the person who had bumped into her. It was Kana of all people. "Rah-Rah, I was looking for you!" I glared, what was with the nickname! "Did you need something?" she asked, it sounded like she didn't like the name much either. "Well I wanted to know if your guardian had said yes to the party. It's tomorrow at 9-1." He said, staring at me. "I told her no since it doesn't sound safe." I answered for her.

"Oh come on she is 19, she can say for herself if she wants to go!" he argued. Rahzel looked at me wearily before answering. "I guess if you put it that way, I'm going!" she pointed her finger at me. I sighed.

**General PoV**

Alzeid was not happy one bit. He had threatened her with everything he could think of and yet he still woke up from his nap the next day to find Rahzel gone. Her costume was also missing and Alzeid swore at the fact that other males would be seeing her. He went to the kitchen and found a note that said where the party was and that he could come but only if he wore his costume.

Alzeid grabbed the outfit and threw it on only to find another note pinned to the back of the door. 'Alzeid, if you see this then you must be on your way to the party. Thanks for worrying all the time, come have fun Kitty-pyon!

Heart Rahzel' it said and had some kind of picture on the front that looked like a pumpkin for Halloween. Alzeid smirked at the note and name before heading out the door. When he found the party, he almost through a fit, almost everyone there was a guy and what girls there were looked like sluts. Well not his Rahzel but still.

**Alzeid's PoV**

I was glad I had my gun in the back of my pants. I had a feeling that I would be doing a lot of killing today. I went to the door only to be stopped by a bouncer. 'Why the hell is there a bouncer at a kids house, well maybe that brat isn't as ordinary as I thought.' "Name please." The man asked in gruff voice. "Alzeid Anadis, I'm here for Rahzel Anadis." I told the man, figured her last name might get me in. "Welcome, I think Miss Rahzel is dancing." I walked in silently.

I had to push and shove to reach what had been dubbed the dance floor only to find a group of people making a circle around something in the middle. As I got closer I saw hints of something red. When I shoved the last bastard out of my way I was met with a sight that almost made me reach for my gun.

Rahzel was dancing with Kana in the most provocative way possible. Her back was to him and he was grinding into her butt. What made it worse was that her eyes were hazy so I knew she was drunk and possibly drugged. When I snapped out of my bloody thoughts of what I would do to the guy if she was drugged I walked up to them. I tried shouting at them but the music was too loud. Finally I pulled my gun and shot out the main stay of the surround sound system. "What the fuck do you think you are doing? You must want to die!" Kana shouted not realizing who he was talking to.

I grabbed Rahzel, "I am here to pick up what is mine and then I will be gone." I told him and started to leave till I felt something pull on Rahzel. "She wanted to be here and she can leave when she wants to leave. She can also drink what she wants to drink so why don't you go home; I will take real good care of her." Kana said with a smirk. Damn him, he knew she was drunk and was gonna take advantage of her. I turned and pointed the gun at his head. "Tell me why I shouldn't kill you. I have killed many people, how many have you? You wanna shoot me, stab me, go ahead and try." I told him.

I picked up Rahzel bridle style and she giggled before wrapping her arms around me. As I started to walk away I sensed the danger but kept facing away, I knew he had a knife but I would never let her be hurt. I felt the dagger plunge all the way into my back, "Kid, you have got good aim. I would have died from that; too bad you didn't know what you were messing with." I felt him start to shake as he drug the dagger down till he reached the end of the shirt and pulled out.

I sighed and undid the tie on the cape. As it settled in a puddle on the floor I heard the collective gasps. They could all see the deep gash and blood but they could also see as the skin knit itself together again. I smirked, "So, do you wish to try that again?" I asked in a deathly calm voice. I started to walk again and everyone opened up a path for 'the monster'. Rahzel was giggling and murmuring about how much fun she had had.

I ignored her until we reached the inn. We got weird looks the whole way but I was used to that, crimson eyes and white hair doesn't exactly help you blend in. When we were in our room I sat her on the bed and got her a glass of water. "Drink, you're gonna need it." I had brought a kitchen chair with me and sat across from her. She chugged the liquid and smiled at me before throwing me for a loop. Before I could stop her she climbed onto my lap.

"Alsaid" she slurred, "you are sooo dense." She was frowning at me and locked her arms around my neck. "Why is that Rahzel?" I asked, I figured maybe I could get an explanation for her behavior. "You are always dense, because I like you but you never notice!" I blinked, stunned beyond words. "How do you like me?" I asked slowly, I assumed she would be stupid and say like friends but I wanted to know.

"Ugh, you are too dense to explain in words!" before I could retort she laced her fingers in my hair. The next thing I knew, her lips were on mine.

**Rahzel's PoV**

My mind feels foggy and my head hurts. Okay damn it, why can't I breathe! I opened my eyes slowly. The sight that met my blurry gaze was an extremely pale chest… "Unyaa!!!" I sat up, or tried to anyway, I was still pinned by something. I soon realized that what had me pinned was his arm.

I looked back up to see his face and found him watching me. "Do you remember yesterday?" he asked, his crimson orbs soft yet hesitant. Wow, first time I've seen that! I thought hard and suddenly everything came rushing back. Oh my god! I kissed him and we, we, we did…what? "Um, I remember we kissed and I remember removing your shirt but what happened next?" I asked nervously, praying that he didn't laugh.

"So you remember the confession and the kiss but you don't remember what you did after that. Well don't worry, you passed out before we got too far but still you can guess if you look done to how far we got." He let me sit up so that I could check myself over. I soon knew why he was shirtless as I was wearing his shirt.

My legs were bare but my panties were still there though my bra wasn't. I flushed and turned to him. "So what was your answer?!" I asked in an attempt to hide my embarrassment. "Stupid chick will always be stupid chick, huh." Before I could find something to hurt him with he grabbed me and rolled us so that he was on top of me. I didn't even have time to react before he was kissing me.

**Alzeid's PoV**

She was sweeter now that the alcohol had worn off. I liked her taste though I didn't have much to compare it to. She did remember the important parts of last night but she had forgotten my answer. When I let her breathe I leaned down and rested my head next hers. "Yes Rahzel, my answer was yes." I sat up and pulled her with me and turned her head up so I could see her face.

She was flushed and panting but her eyes were wide with shock. As she started to understand what I had said her eyes softened and she smiled. She sat up and pushed away to go get a shower and get dressed. When she was safely out of the room I felt the corners of my mouth pull up in a smile. She would never see this smile but that was very childish on my part. Still, I remembered her saying that her mission would be complete if she smiled so I would never smile if it kept her by my side.

I threw on a pair of jeans and a red sweater and went to the kitchen to make her some tea and myself some cocoa. When she came out she had put on a black dress that reached her mid thigh and black stockings with those wooden soled platform boots she still wore. "Why do you still wear those boots?" I had asked her once and her reply actually made me laugh. "Because you are still too tall!" she had declared before kicking me in the shin.

She drank her tea and made food for us both and then wanted a full story on what happened. I explained and she stood up and punched me. "Why did you do that stupid chick?" I asked, rubbing my jaw. "Why did you let him stab you, so what if you are a clone or whatever, you still feel pain!" she cried and made to hit me again. Before she could I hugged her and waited for her to stop threatening me with bodily harm.

Even though she stopped trying to hit me she did however decide to hit Kana. Therefore, I had to go make sure she didn't get shot.

**General PoV**

Rahzel was pissed. How could Alzeid have let himself be hurt for her sake!? He needed to learn to like himself a little more, especially since the two had started dating. Alzeid realized it might have been smarter not to tell her about Kana stabbing him but he also couldn't wait to see what she would do to the boy.

Rahzel and Alzeid stormed down the street. Well more like Rahzel stormed and Alzeid just had to walk a little faster than normal, oh the wonders of long legs! When the couple reached the house that had previously been packed with party goers just the day before, Rahzel started banging on the door and kicking it as hard as possible.

After the first few bangs Kana answers the door. "Yes yes, who is it!?" he asked as he opened the door. When he saw who it was, Kana nearly fell over dead. Alzeid smirked but Rahzel was to busy ranting at Kana.

**Rahzel's PoV**

I wanted to put Kana through the floor. When he started freaking out at the sight of us I couldn't help but smirk. "You asshole! How dare you stab Alzeid, he is human too." I grabbed him by his collar so I could get in his face. "H-h-he's a monster!" Kana yelled. He seemed to be on the verge of tears. I was still not happy even though he was already scared out of his mind.

I wanted to punch him but still it was enough for my revenge to do what I do best. I let go of his collar and when he hit the ground I kick him in the stomach and walked away.

**Alzeid's PoV**

I watched her walk away for a second before turning to Kana he was hacking and coughing on the ground. "You are stupid and nothing can help you. My only advice to you is that you don't come after her or me. I am much stronger than anyone you can send after me. Besides, we're magic anyway." With that I left him, literally, I _jumped _to Rahzel who had yet to notice my absence.

With that we went to the inn to continue on our way. Only this time we were going hand and hand…Damn my character has really change…but I guess for her I won't complain about it.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

**Alright! If you guys want more let me know! I want to do some more for Alzeid and Rahzel with the holidays since Al-bou hates them so much! I can jump in ages and times and add or subtract characters so just give me a general plan and a holiday and I will right the story!**

**Please Read and Review! Thank you!**


End file.
